


dead ends

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [9]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Mentions of the Pulse Shooting, Other, Semi-Domestic Fluff, and harriet is beautiful girl, i forgot what fic named her that but, there's also a vague mentoon of crash/daze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: "Remember when you joked about my parents being gay?""Yeah…""You were right."Alternatively, Dizzee gives Thor a haircut and have a meaningless chat.





	dead ends

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce for tgd stuffs

Dizzee wakes up, tangled in Thor's arms, a sight he doesn't always see but he enjoys so much. Last night, he left right after Boo came back from his date but he didn't have to ask how it went because once again, his little brother shows his emotions so blatantly and he was cheesing so hard Dizzee thought his face will split in half. It's been a little while since he's seen Thor so he thought he would pay them a visit.

Their mindless talking about the galaxies, the stars, and the universe turns to a makeout session and then they are painting a rainbow with a sky on top of the ceiling while Thor's 70s inspired playlist plays on a loop.

He quickly realizes that Thor is actually wide awake, just laying there with their eyes wide open, staring at the wall. It's a galaxy with Dizzee's own original character Rumi standing on top of the sun. "Good morning."

Thor turns their head towards Dizzee. "Good morning to you too."

Dizzee runs his hand through Thor's short hair, that just keeps shorter every time. It used to be past Thor's collarbone but now it barely touches it. "Stop cutting your hair. I won't have anything to pull anymore."

"I gotta regrow it because it's damaged."

Dizzee notices the split ends, finally. "Ah. Want me to chop some of it off?"

Thor doesn't say anything else. They get up, search the nightstand, and pull out a pair of scissors made for cutting hair. "Knock yourself out."

Dizzee smiles, and points towards the front of the bed so Thor can sit and Dizzee can get to working. Thanks to his parents, he knows some basic ways to cut hair. Luckily, Thor trusts Dizzee enough to chop off the dead ends and make them look brand new. At least, to a point that Dizzee can feel like he can still pull on it during sex.

First he chops where he sees dead ends, and it's more than two inches. "God, what have you been doing to your hair?"

"I used to dye it all the time, remember?"

Dizzee hums. "What convinced you to stop?"

"The bleach was damaging my hair, i couldn't stand getting dye on my clothes, and it smelled horrible."

He snorts, and chops some more off. "Remember when you joked about my parents being gay?"

"Yeah…"

"You were right." Dizzee ignores the hearty laugh coming from Thor. It still kind of weirds him out to find out that his parents have an open marriage, and dated people of the same sex when they were young. "It was so awkward. The talk, I mean."

"Should I make more gay prophecies from now on?"

"If you're gonna tell me that Shaolin is gay, then i'm already with you on that."

Thor shrugs. "I actually was gonna suggest Zeke."

"Called it the minute I found out both my little brothers had a crush on him." Dizzee moves on to dust off the ends some more, barely caring that it's creating more mess in a studio full of drying paint and blond hair strands. "Plus, I know Zeke is in love with Shao. He doesn't have to tell me for me to know. Lowkey hoping they would just tell each other they love each other and stop the pining."

"We used to pine over each other, remember?" Thor replies.

"Ok but at least we were very aware that we were attracted to each other. We were just plain lazy, until your best friend put us both in our place. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be together. You'd probably date her and I would probably date that really cute girl who had a crush on me in our old three-dimensional class."

Thor remembers that girl very vaguely. They never liked her much. "Now I'm really glad Harriet stepped in."

He sets the pair of scissors aside and gets a mirror from the nightstand for Thor to look at his new haircut. Thor takes the mirror from Dizzee and runs a hand through their freshly cut hair. "I like it."

"I was hoping you would, because I can't repair that." Thor rolls their eyes and kisses Dizzee for a few seconds. "I got an idea. We should all go to pride."

"All? We ain't got that much friends, Dizzee."

"That's not what I meant," Dizzee laughs. "I mean...you, me, my brothers, my sister, their significant others, my parents...maybe Harriet if she wants to come thru...I think Crash and Daze are skipping this one out after the shit that happened last year at Pulse. I don't blame them though."

Thor frowns a little upon hearing that. The shit that happened last year really messed a lot of people, including Thor and Dizzee...for a while. Both Crash and Daze make it a thing to go to pride every year and now they're gonna miss it...well, again, because they didn't go to the one in 2016 either. "Is this a way for me to meet your parents?"

Dizzee shrugs. "Well yeah...maybe being in an open community would release some of the stress from meeting my parents or something. They may be open minded and free, but that doesn't mean my dad doesn't have an iron grip on his kids. He's black, so…"

They nod. "Alright. I mean, it is about time I meet your parents. How long we've been dating and I haven't met your parents?"

"That's because I wasn't out, so that was partially my fault." He sighs deeply, wondering if this is actually a good idea. "I just hope my dad doesn't grill you."

"Don't worry, Rumi. We'll be ok." Dizzee smiles and kisses Thor again before making his way towards the door. "Call me when you get home. It gives me peace of mind."

"I love you."

Thor couldn't help but blush. It's not everyday they tell each other they love each other, but each time they do, they get all flustered and it's almost like they are meeting each other for the first time, and they can remember the exact feeling they felt the minute they saw Dizzee for the first time. It's so tender, coming out of each other's mouths, and they always mean it. "I love you too."


End file.
